


babysitting

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: nico is stuck babysitting percy's baby sister. something's off.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is literally a chapter from my other fic but it's my favorite thing I've written and I just wanted to make it a one shot bc sometimes a 12k word fic looks annoying to read

Nico has never been a fan of kids. They remind him of what he was like. Annoying, obnoxiously loud, and kind of gross.

He’d been shadow traveling back and forth, trying to help Jason with sketches at his new school (in California, over 2,000 miles away, no biggie) and taking Cerberus to his yearly vet check up (don’t ask) through an entrance to the Underworld in New York. It was just too much. He needed a power nap, because with great responsibility comes a great need to nap.

So here he was in the Jackson-Blofis residence, forming from the shadows behind the living room couch. Percy perked up at his appearance. He was sitting at the dining room table, his little sister was bundled up in his arms, and it looked like he was trying to read a huge physics book while giving her a bottle. 

“Nico! Oh thank the gods, I’ve been trying to go pick up a pizza all day- here, take her for a couple minutes, I’m gonna run and get it,” Percy exclaimed, all while shoving the tiny  _ creature _ into his arms.

“But Percy-” Nico tried to interject, but Percy was fast, especially when motivated by food.

_ Shit _ . It was in his arms. When someone throws you something you don’t want to be holding, you can just throw it back, right? Children were not like that. You had to acknowledge their fragility. 

“Dude, you’re the best. Don’t worry, I’ll get it half olive like you like.” With that, the son of Poseidon had left Nico with an infant.

When most people lock eyes with an infant, they’ll describe this moment of looking into the eyes of true innocence, say how cute the thing is, yada yada. 

Nico was not most people.

But something was off. It’s soul felt weird.

That’s a phrase you don’t hear everyday, (or maybe you do, who knows what Underworld business you deal with). But Nico could sense when a soul had been reborn. It wasn’t a constant feeling, because most people were on their first. He hadn’t told them, but he could sense Percy and Annabeth were both on their third. After this life, it was to the Isles of Blest they went. Unfortunately, he knew it was dangerous meddling with fate to tell them. The Fates would probably sew his lips shut if he even hinted to them.

Anyways, back to the creature in his arms. It was on it’s (he should probably start supplying a real pronoun) second life. Interesting, that a hero would be born into the Blofis family.

But even more than that, he had known this soul. 

“Hm, who could you be?” he asked her, as if the infant would respond.

Souls linger after choosing rebirth, waiting for a birth they’re drawn to. Nico had known plenty of heroes who died. Silena, Zoe, Beckendorf, Luke, Lee Fletcher, Bian-

_ No _ . He couldn’t think that. Would a soul linger that long, waiting for a birth? And really, to be Percy Jackson’s sister? Gods, no way.

He couldn’t start thinking this way. He was too happy, dating the most annoying child of Apollo, having an actual home and actual friends and another actual sister. He couldn’t disturb his peace by wondering.

“Alright Estelle, let’s watch Disney channel.”

This seemed to be fine with her.

  
  
  


Percy returned in 1.5 episodes of The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Estelle was ready for a nap, so Percy put her in the crib in his parents room.

“Thanks man, it’s hard to do anything with a baby in one arm,” Percy said while stuffing his face with garlic knots. “How much did she cry? She’s a wreck around new people.”

Nico stopped mid bite of his pizza. He’d been so engulfed in his thoughts and Minnie Mouse’s dinner party he hadn’t even thought about how babies tended to be annoyingly noisy. “Actually, not at all. She just giggled occasionally.”

“Really? The first time Piper held her, she wouldn’t stop screeching until Piper busted out the charmspeak. I guess babies just like you,” he shrugged, finishing a third piece before Nico finished one.

Percy was one of the few people who knew him underneath the whole son of the most hated god layer. (In fact, they were good friends again, just like when they were younger teens and had occasional moments of not fighting). How many sane people could call the son of Hades someone  _ babies _ like?

“I guess,” Nico responded. He didn’t know what to make of Estelle Blofis and whoever her soul was yet.

  
  



End file.
